


What The Hell Is Heaven?

by Celty_Things



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Car Accidents, Death, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lung Cancer, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Modern AU, Past Character Death, Strangers to Lovers, Unhappy Ending, everyone can use magic, lots of death, primal stones are easier to get, this fic doesn't end happily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celty_Things/pseuds/Celty_Things
Summary: During his third year at Katolis Academy, Gren's roommate Runaan befriends a startouch elf named Aaravos and Gren comes to term with his feelings for the more than stranger and not quite friend over the first semester.Meanwhile, Gren's closest friend Amaya meets a new transfer student as well- a sunfire elf descended from royalty. At first she's fascinated with her and a bit infatuated, but they don't exactly get off on the right foot.Amaya's young nephew Callum has just started his time at the esteemed school and makes an awkward first impression on another freshman- the confident moonshadow elf Rayla Knight.Over the next two years, relationships will flourish and crack and not one of these students will be the same again.





	1. Gren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gren begins his third year at Katolis Academy and meets his roommate's unusual friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK  
> BACK AGAIN  
> I AM BACK  
> WITH THIS EXTREMELY RARE SHIP THAT WILL NEVER BE CANON  
> BUT I LOVE THEM  
> HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Summer was Gren’s least favorite season. The air was dry and suffocating. Time droned on in long, tedious steps. And there was nothing to do. Absolutely nothing. For young children with creative minds, it was a more liberating time than it was boring, so from late May to early August, most days he would just sit on a bench in the park and worked on his studies, the laughter of playful children in the background, human and elven alike.

 

There weren’t many elves in his hometown- only the occasional sunfire elf, and of course whenever the Knights passed through, but Gren knew Runaan was busy teaching Rayla moon magic this summer, so she’d be ahead of her class by the start of the next year. He wouldn’t see the siblings until the first day back at Katolis Academy. _Geez, that’s only a week away…_

 

In his earlier years, Gren had never really thought about studying magic. His parents had always told him that it was meant for the elves. The only humans who should practice it are those who wish to mate with such beings. That’s something his mother always said, anyway. She had never been openly against elves, but the context was definitely there.

 

* * *

_“Bitchy much?” When Gren’s mother came to see him off during his first year, she didn’t hold back her less than positive attitude, and when she left the room, Gren’s roommate glared at him. “Look… I’m sure you’re great, but I didn’t spend all of this tuition and go to school hundreds of miles away from my boyfriend to be looked at like that.”_

 

_Gren smiled apologetically. “She’s a little passive aggressive. I’m sorry. Anyway… Um… My name’s Gren Fulbright. You’re…”_

 

_“Runaan.” The moonshadow elf looked up at Gren for a split second and then back down at whatever comic he was reading. “Runaan Knight.”_

 

_Oh. That surname sounds familiar… There were lots of famous elf families and Gren had heard of most of them at least in passing. The most famous elven clans, however, were the original names- Earthblood, Sunfire, Moonshadow, Skywing, and so on. Knight, though…. Knight, Knight, Knight… It was none of Gren’s business, so of course he didn’t ask. I’m sure I’ll remember. And even if I don’t, it’s no great loss._

 

_A few weeks later, Gren remembered. “Your parents were war heroes in the east, weren’t they? Atlas and Luna Knight…”_

 

_Nearly one month later and Runaan still wore that same grumpy expression as he looked up from the same comic book. “Yes. That was rather random.”_

 

_“It was bothering me.”_

 

_Runaan snorted. “Could’ve just asked.”_

 

_“Oh… I didn’t think to-”_

 

_“It’s fine. I get it. I’m kind of intimidating.”_

 

_After that, Gren had no problem asking his roommate about anything at all. “Pardon me asking, but… I see the traditional engagement ribbons wrapped around your horns. If you’ve got someone waiting for you at home, than why are you here?”_

 

_Runaan smiled. “I came here to learn from the illusion mage. Also… I don’t know. I really want to learn sky magic. Before he left for Afghanistan last year, he gave me a necklace. The charm is a primal stone. I think he was telling me to reach further…” The elf shrugged.  “And what about you? A human your age… I’m guessing you’ve already been to a regular university. Was this some sort of last minute dream?”_

 

_._

 

_._

 

_“Gren?”_

* * *

After two years of classes, Gren realized that Runaan might be the best friend he’d ever had.

 

At least, his second best friend.

 

Gren met Amaya Lee in high school. He was a shy, awkward sophomore and she was the boxing star of their class. They had the same homeroom and third period- biology.

 

 _“I need all of you to pay very close attention.”_ The teacher said the very first day before Amaya arrived at school. _“Miss Lee is deaf. She can read lips very well, but you may have to be patient with her.”_

 

 _Deaf?_ Gren’s eyes widened when Amaya  walked into the room. She frowned, staring out at the sea of students in front of her, bearing a surly expression. _That’s- Maybe I could-_

 

 _Hi._ A few days later, when he finally got the courage, he greeted the young girl during lunch, using ASL. Her mouth fell right open. _I don’t think we’ve properly met. My name is Gren Fulbright. We have the same homeroom and you’re in my biology class._

 

The woman sitting next to Amaya giggled, nudged her, signing as well. She looked a great deal older than Amaya and Gren wondered if she was even a student. _He’s as red as a strawberry. Think you’re his type?_

 

 _Sarai, don’t._ Amaya rolled her eyes. She turned back towards grin, her scowl replaced with a soft smile. _It’s nice to meet you. Do you want to eat with us?_

 

That was nearly eight years ago. After they graduated, Amaya decided to fight in the Middle East and Gren went with her. 

 

Four years.

 

For four years, Gren and Amaya were away from any home they had ever known.

 

Until-

 

_“A letter for you, General Amaya.”_

 

.

 

.

 

_Amaya?_

 

_._

 

_._

 

_“Amaya, what’s wrong?”_

 

_We need to leave, Gren._

 

_What do you mean?_

 

_._

 

_._

 

_It’s Sarai._

* * *

Gren didn’t know why, but the sun arcanum just felt _right._ After reading only a little bit about it, Gren started to look for schools and teachers, anything to get away from everything else.

 

Katolis Academy just felt _right._

 

So for the past two years, that’s what Gren called home.

 

For the past two years, that’s what Gren loved unconditionally.

 

As did Amaya, although she preferred to study the moon. Maybe that’s why she and Runaan got along so well.

 

In a few days, Gren would be starting his third year at Katolis Academy. He knew Runaan’s little sister and Amaya’s little nephew would be entering the gates for the first time, just like he had two years ago.He had heard great things about Callum Lee and Rayla Knight.

 

 _“Who knows?”_ Gren’s friend Claudia Stone said on the phone a few weeks ago. She would be going into her second year. _“Maybe you’ll finally find a girlfriend! Or boyfriend. Whatever it is ‘Grens’ like….”_

 

Gren tried not to take offense to that. _“Whatever you say.”_

 

_Whatever you say._

* * *

 Most of Gren’s items were at Amaya’s so his belongings didn’t take up too much room in the trunk. Every year, Soren and Claudia were his ride to Katolis Academy, since he didn’t have a car of his own. Plus, it was on the way.

 

The ride was often calming. Gren liked to read or sleep, but for the first few minutes he just wanted to close his eyes, only focused on the music. 

_(Shake it up is all that we know_  
_Using the bodies up as we go_  
_I'm waking up to fantasy_  
_The shades all around aren't the colors we used to see_  
_Broken ice still melts in the sun_  
_And times that are broken can often be one again_  
_We're soul alone_  
_And soul really matters to me_  
_Take a look around_

_You're out of touch_  
_I'm out of time_  
_But I'm out of my head when you're not around)_

“Turn this crap off, Soren!” Claudia groaned, pulling a pillow over her head, trying to block out the cheesy 80s pop. “I knew I should’ve been the one to drive!”

 

Soren frowned. “What, you and your K-Pop loving soul? I’d rather die.”

 

“Anything is better than 80s music!”

 

“Hey….” Gren frowned. “I like this song! You’re just mean, Claudia.”

 

The young mage had started to mutter incoherently under her breath. Gren had to hold back a laugh. It was hard to take her seriously. She was still wearing her pajamas and her raven black hair was knotted in more places than he could count.

 

Gren wasn’t best friends with the Stone siblings, but they were nice enough. He knew that their father was the Academy’s Advisor, so if he ever wanted to know anything about faculty gossip, Claudia or Soren were definitely the people to ask. And ask or not, they would eventually tell anyway.

 

“Hey, freckles…” Soren said nearly an hour later. Claudia had fallen asleep and Gren was counting the cars in the right lane. “Wanna hear sumn’ good?”

 

Gren smiled. “Always. What’s up?”

 

“You know how the school’s always been really elf friendly?”

 

“Of course.” Katolis Academy was the number one recommended collegiate magic school for elves because of its lack of prejudice on campus.

 

“Well…” Gren could see Soren’s eyebrows raise in the rearview mirror. “According to daddy dearest, it’s attracted some special attention.”

 

“What’s that mean?”

 

Soren adjusted the mirror so that he was looking right at Gren and not at the road (which was more important). “A startouch elf is taking some classes this year.”

 

 _“Huh?”_ Startouch elves were not the kind that attended public academies. They kept to themselves. Most were homeschooled. And because of the ruthless genocide that occured to their kind several years ago, they were an extremely rare race of elf. Gren had never seen one. “What are they doing here?”

 

“Dark magic I think.”

 

 _Oh?_ “That’s- that’s unusual… Why would an elf be interested in dark magic? Why not other arcanums?”

 

“I dunno, man… Maybe it’s a startouch thing. They’ve always been a little different… They’re more reclusive. It’s kinda weird.”

 

“I think genocide will do that to you, though... “

 

“Yeah. Maybe.”

* * *

 

 

His first year, Gren thought the looming towers, doors, and gates of Katolis Academy were intimidating. But now he wasn’t only used to it. It was something he welcomed with open arms. It was his home- more of a home than those stifling summers in Idaho could ever be. K

“Take your bag, man…” Soren shoved a carry on in Gren’s hands, pulling him out of his thoughts. “You’re staring into space again.”

 

Gren shrugged. “Sorry, I just… It’s just a relief, you know?”

 

.

 

.

 

“You’re weird.”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

* * *

 

Runaan’s belongings were in the room that he and Gren had shared for nearly two and a half years, but the moonshadow elf himself was absent, which was unusual. On Orientation day, Runaan typically skipped everything and just locked himself in the dorm room. _Headmaster Harrow probably asked him to do something._ In addition to being a grad student and insanely talented, Runaan was also head of the Student Representives.

 

 _“Seems like a lot.”_ Runaan had been offered the position at the start of the summer and Gren voiced his concerns. _“Won’t you have you hands full with looking after Rayla?”_

 

 _“She’ll be fine.”_ Gren’s roommate didn’t seem phased. _“My job right now is to make sure she’s ready. And she is. If she needs me, she’ll talk to me. I don’t mind doing this too.”_

 

Unlike Gren, Runaan wasn’t afraid to take on a lot. He was bold and confident. And in addition to all of the school crap, he was in a long distance relationship. Gren was just stressed out at the idea of a _normal_ relationship. _Maybe I should try to be more like him. At least in the confidence area._ Sometimes Runaan wasn’t the best role model. Gren had spent the past few years developing a short list of rules for not only himself but other people.

 

_Rule Number One: Wait an hour after Runaan has a lab before you speak to him. He will hex you._

 

_Rule Number Two: If Runaan invites you to a party, go, but avoid him once you get there, so no one will think you know him._

 

_Rule Number Three: When invited to a hockey game, just decline the invitation. In fact, any time hockey is brought up, leave the vicinity._

 

_Rule Number Four: Don’t spoil any superhero, Star Wars, or James Bond movie for Runaan or no one will ever see you again._

 

_Rule Number Five: Don’t make eye contact for the first five minutes you speak with him, or he’ll think you’ll want to fight him. This should not be an issue, but this is Runaan we’re talking about, so just be warned._

 

Other than those things, Runaan was delightful. He kept his side of the room clean and kept to himself when he could tell Gren was having a bad day. And when a new episode of _Game of Thrones_ came out, he watched it in Amaya’s room, since he knew Gren didn’t like that kind of stuff.

 

_“Don’t you think that stuff is kind of sketchy?”_

 

Runaan rolled his eyes. _“Well…. Yeah. Murder and incest is always gonna be sketchy, but at least Martin made it entertaining.”_ He frowned. _“Wait…. I didn’t mean it like that. You know what I mean.”_

 

It’s true what people say- you learn a lot about people from their house. If everything was _too_ clean and normal looking, they were definitely a serial killer. Runaan was not a serial killer. He was just a little weird. His school gear was piled on his desk in a cluttered but gathered pile. Pumpkin lights were strung over his bed. All of his pillows were rainbow collored. His black comfortor said _“Bitch I’m Gay. I Can’t Even Think Straight”_ in bold white lettering, and lastly he had a handful of posters taped over his desk- the official Nicki Minaj _Queen_ tour poster, an _Avergers: Infinity War_ Comic Con exclusive, and most notably a _Downton Abbey_ one signed by Dan Stevens. Runaan thought the show was elegant and tasteful.

 

 _“Then why do you watch Game of Thrones?”_ Gren teased.

 

 _“I’ll kill you.”_ And that was the end of that conversation.

 

Gren fell on his sheetless, creaky bed, feeling rather exhausted. He would have taken a nap, but he knew when he eventually woke, his back and neck would kill him for the rest of the day. Also, his sleep schedule would be off and he’d just end up binge watching _Grey’s Anatomy_ until 5 AM. That would not bode well for his friendship with Runaan, so he reluctantly pulled himself up and got to work on opening the first box. _Please let this only take an hour. I’m begging you. Please._

 

As soon as everything was unpacked, however, Gren fell asleep anyway.

* * *

 

Runaan always slammed the door. It didn’t matter what time of day it was or what kind of mood he was in. He slammed the door and it scared the shit out of Gren every time. He jolted awake, wiping the drool off of his chin, slowly rolling over. “Hey… What gives-” His eyes widened. “Oh.” His roommate was not unaccompanied. “Oh… Hello.”

 

Standing next to Runaan Knight was another elf. An elf that was at least six feet tall, maybe seven, with cat-like yellow eyes, long white hair, blue and purple skin, and stars instead of freckles donning him in certain areas. He wore no shirt- only a black leather jacket and black jeans. There were multiple primal stone necklaces draped over his neck. Gren could not help but glance briefly at the large star tattoo or bithmark that coated the center of his chest.

 

It was the startouch elf that Soren had mentioned earlier. He smiled at Gren. **“Hello.”**

 

“Hello.” Gren repeated.

 

Runaan scoffed. He was currently wearing a Pikachu t shirt and jeans. There were dark circles under his eyes. He had probably been up for over a day, because he was stupid. “Gren this is Aaravos. Aaravos, Gren. Gren, Harrow assigned him to me for the semester, since he’s new to academies and all. He’s here to study dark magic and he’s got no friends, so be nice."

 

The startouch elf- Aaravos- laughed. He star freckles brightened a bit. **“Runaan, you’re so blunt.”**

 

“Whatever. I’m just here to grab some stones, kay Gren? I’ll see you at Corvus’s place later tonight.” Very quickly, Runaan walked over to his desk, picked up a small box and made his way back to the door. “We’re gone.”

 

Before Aaravos followed Runaan outside, he looked at Gren again. **“You’ll be at the party?”**

 

Gren blinked. “Y-Yeah. Corvus is a friend. I go every year.”

 

Aaravos’s smile widened. **“I guess I’ll see you there.”**

 

“I guess so.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_What the hell was that?_


	2. Gren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gren attends Corvus's first party of the year.

The parties Corvus threw were always fun, packed, and above all, legendary. Corvus himself wasn’t an extroverted guy but his popularity came from his incredible hospitality and, of course, his drinks. Gren decided to walk instead of wait for five more hours, waiting for Amaya to finally finish unpacking her stuff. She was coming with Fareeda, anyway.

Corvus lived in a house just off of campus with Marcos and Opeli. It was hard to miss, since there were over a dozen life sized gnomes laying in the front yard. Not sitting up. Just laying.

_(Things are okay with me these days_

_Got a good job, got a good office_

_Got a new wife, got a new life_

_And the family's fine)_

Speakers sat outside as well, blasting the same Billy Joel playlist over and over again, so loud that Gren couldn’t hear the equally loud music playing inside. A man with styled black hair was slouched against the speaker stand and it looked like he was pouting. He was also wrapped in a blanket and Gren couldn’t see anything on underneath. He also didn’t want to know. “HI, CROW.” He had to shout, so the young man could hear him. “HOW ARE YOU?”

The man wearily looked up, slowly blinked. “WHAT?”

“I SAID ‘HOW ARE YOU?’”

.

.

“WHAT?”

 _Mission failed. We’ll get em next time._ Gren sighed and gave up, walking towards the front door. No one knew who Crow was or where he came from. He wasn’t a student, but didn’t blink twice at the sight of the elves’ true form. Everyone just decided to accept it, since he wasn’t hurting anyone and didn’t steal any of the gnomes.

It was nearly 10:00 at night and there were already cars parked up and down the street. Gren could smell the weed and alcohol. His stomach flipped. He was always nervous before every party and it didn’t matter who was hosting. _At least I didn’t come with Runaan. I know better than that._ _He’s probably already stoned._ For a brief second, as Gren pulled the front door open, he thought about the star touch elf who at this very moment was undoubtedly being jerked around by Runaan as Gren stood there. _Poor guy._ Gren crossed over into Corvus’s house. Billy Joel was suddenly gone and Beyonce took his place. He recognized the song but couldn't place the name.

_(Changed the game with that digital drop_

_Know where you was when that digital popped_

_I stopped the world_

_Male or female, it make no difference_

_I stop the world, world stop_

_Carry on)_

It was Beyonce but the music came from a karaoke machine, which was set up to Gren’s right, in the main sitting room. A woman with bright, poofy red hair screamed into the mic. Gren barely recognized her in her disheveled state but it was definitely Fareeda Tribble, proudly wearing a dinosaur jumper. He saw that her girlfriend Opeli was sitting on one of the three couches, shaking her head and groaning.

 _“Heeeeyyyyyy! Hey, hey heeeeyyyyyy!”_ Suddenly, there were firm hands on Gren’s shoulders and hot, vodka breath in his ear. Luckily, he’d know that voice anywhere. It was a younger boy of about 19 years with short black hair and blue eyes. “Wassuuuup?” He staggered a bit, almost embarrassingly drunk.

“Callum… Is this your first party?”

Amaya’s nephew burst out laughing. _“MaaaAAAAYYyyyyYYYbEEEeeeEEE.”_

“Do you have a ride home?”

“Rayla..” Callum hiccuped. “Rayla’s gonna take me home cause I trust her and she’s nice and pretty and maybe she’ll go out with me someday.”

A small chuckle escaped from Gren’s throat as he led the freshman down the hall. Callum was completely wasted. “Maybe I should get you some water. Christ, it’s only 10:00…. How long have you been here?”

“O’ly ‘n hour…” The younger man mumbled. “I don’t need… Don’t need ‘ny water…”

“I’m sure you don’t.” The duo pushed past groups of students blocking the path to the kitchen. “Excuse me… Yeah, thank you… It’s nice to see you too, Fren…” Gren acknowledged the people he knew without lingering for too long.

The kitchen was the only room in the small house that was fully lit in the ugly fluorescent lighting. There several people inside- a couple making out against the fridge, a crying skywing elf with mascara running down her face, her human friend who was comforting her, and- Gren smiled. There was a bowl sitting on the far right counter and next to it a woman in her early twenties was pouring herself whatever the drink was- he couldn’t tell. She had short black hair and a scar on the right side of her face. Gren tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn and glare for a second, which quickly shifted to a bright smile. She set her cup down, moving her hands around in different directions. You’re late! Should have just waited on me. Amaya Lee winked. Her head turned slightly. Her face fell. Her brow furrowed. Callum. You’re acting like an idiot… She let out a silent sigh. What exactly are you doing?

At that point, Callum was swaying back and forth on his feet his eyes darting around the room. He was biting his lip and laughing. Gren frowned. “Callum-”

“Huuuuhhh?” Callum jerked to a stiff position, staring at his sister. “Oh, heeyy, ‘Maya!”

Callum and Amaya acted like siblings, but she was actually his aunt, only five years older than him. Callum’s mother, Sarai, would have been fifteen years older than Amaya if she were still alive. The Lee family was stretched out age wise. They were always having children either too early or too late in life. Despite all of that, however, they were a close and friendly family and also one of the most revered mage groups in the world.

He just called me… Maya? Amaya cringed. Gren, please get him out. He’s weak and a lightweight… Move quickly, before your roommate gets here and tries to make him play some absurd drinking game.

“You called, General?” Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Runaan made a less than graceful entrance. He smirked and sipped at the flask in his hand that his was holding so loosely that Gren was afraid it would fall on the floor. “Oh… Little Lee… He looks like he’s seeing stars.”

During presentations, Runaan always wore three piece suits. In the dorm, it was always casual clothes or pajamas. On campus, it was toned down professional wear. But at parties, Runaan went all out- navy eyeshadow and black eyeliner, tight leggings, a Metallica shirt, and knee-length, high heeled black boots. “Runaan…” Gren glared at his roommate. “Leave him be.”

“Oh, whatever… What are you gonna do about it, freckles?”

.

.

.

“I’m… I’m gonna leave. Runaan, don’t kill Callum. Amaya…” I’ll see you later. Gren waved at everyone and made his way out. “I’ll be around.”

* * *

 

It was midnight and Gren had not exchanged a word with anyone else. He had just sat on the couch next to the karaoke set up, watching person after person make a fool out of themselves, including Runaan and Callum, who had not found a ride home yet. _So he was lying about Rayla_. Gren hadn’t seen her all night. _Or maybe she just didn’t show. Oh, well…_

Gren was a slow drinker. In thirty minutes his was only a little tipsy after consuming three cups of whatever vodka-punch mixture was in the kitchen. He thought Corvus would have brought out the drink cart by now. Actually, Gren hadn’t seen the host at all, but if he had to guess, Corvus was probably out on the back porch, smoking weed with Marcos and Soren. _Good for him._ Corvus wasn’t only trying to learn two primal sources at once, but he was working on his doctorate, so the guy was more than a little stressed and rarely had time to wind down, but he still managed to plan and host these parties. The toll it took on Corvus was very obvious however.

 _“You sound stressed.”_ Gren mentioned to Corvus during one of their phone calls. _“What’s up?”_

 _“I’ve only got bananas to stitch on the weekends. There’s no people. It’s not the same. I don’t mean that in a creepy way of course, but still… You understand.”_ Corvus was raised with necromancy and thus he went to a mortal school to study mortuary science. He said he it helped with the memory and practicality of it all. _“It’s not the same. I can’t make conversation with a banana….”_

 _“No.”_ Gren always pushed away the queasy feeling in his stomach. He didn’t like necromancy, but he liked Corvus, so it was a small price to pay. _“I know, but just think… In under forty eight hours you’ll be back in a morgue.”_

Gren could almost hear his friend smile. _“Yeah… Dead friends are so much easier to talk to than  an empty house. I miss Soren and Marcos. Why do they have to have families?”_ Corvus paused. _“Wait. That’s not nice. I shouldn’t say that. Er, um… It’s just weird, being by myself, is all.”_

_“Of course.”_

Mundane school wasn’t for Gren. He had learned enough about human life in Iraq- where he had spent four years of his life. But he was happy for Corvus, all the same.

_(I see a bad moon rising_

_I see trouble on the way_

_I see earthquakes and lightnin'_

_I see bad times today)_

Callum was at the mic now, screaming lyrics offbeat and offkey. The sitting room was far more packed. Gren scanned the room for any familiar faces. At this point, Amaya was probably making out with Janai in a closet somewhere and God only knows where Runaan had run off to. _He’s probably drunk calling Tinker or mixing different drinks. Maybe both._

Two songs later, and no one had taken Callum’s position. Gren was tempted to beg some stranger to tackle the freshman and take the microphone from him, but it’s not like he had a face that people would listen to.

Suddenly, Gren felt a light tap on his shoulder. Startled, he glanced up- to his right, where the edge of the hallway was.

It may have been the alcohol but Gren felt his heartbeat escalate a little and his face flushed. “Um… HI.” He raised his voice a little so that his addresser could hear him. “I- I FORGOT YOU WERE COMING!”

The startouch elf Gren had met earlier- Runaan’s friend- Aaravos- He leaned against the arm of the chair, smiling. He gestured to the empty seat and mouthed ‘ May I?’ Gren nodded, feeling very flustered.

“YEAH, SURE! TAKE A SEAT, YOU, UH…. YEAH!”

Aaravos sat down, looking rather amused.  He leaned in and spoke normally, sounding surprisingly sober.   **“This is an interesting gathering. I seem to have lost my companion…”**

“HE DOES THAT!”  Gren was surprised that he could talk through the tightness of his throat. “ARE YOU HAVING FUN?”

Even when seated, Aaravos still managed to tower over Gren. His presence was powerful and almost daunting. He was beautiful but not in a way Gren was familiar with. The elf glowed- in a literal and metaphysical way. **“I am.”** He smiled. That was another thing- Gren knew that startouch elves had plenty to hide, but Aaravos’s expression was full of secrets- secrets that Gren didn’t dare to think about it- they were placed deep in the elf’s eyes and rippled in his star marks. **“And I can hear you perfectly, so there’s no reason to damage your vocal cords for my sake. And you, Mr….”** Aaravos frowned. **“Fulbright, was it?”**

“Just Gren.” _The intensity…._ Gren didn’t know if he’d rather be alone than this overwhelming interaction or not. ”That’s all, really. I don’t like being called by my last name.”

**“Understandable.”**

_(I put a spell on you because you're mine_

_You better stop the things that you do_

_I ain't lyin', no, I ain't lyin'_

_I just can't stand it babe_

_The way you're always runnin' 'round_

_I just can't stand it, the way you always-)_

**“Oh- Oh my…. Is that-”** Aaravos pointed at Callum, who was now bent over, vomiting all over the floor. **“Is he quite alright?”**

“He’ll be fine in a day or two. SERVES YOU RIGHT, LEE!”

Aaravos laughed, but not at Callum. He wasn’t even looking at Callum. His cat-like eyes gleamed with amusement right into Gren’s confused, baby blue ones. **“You’re quite entertaining.”** His nimble, star patterned fingers pushed some of Gren’s hair out of his face. **“I’m glad I ran into you.”**

 _I’m hallucinating. That’s what this is._ “Huh…. Um- Uh, anyway, getting drunk at your very first party the day before school starts is a stupid thing to do.”

 **“And you… You’re not going to throw up on** me **, are you?”** Another thing Gren found himself captivated by was Aaravos’s voice. It was deep and lulling, charming and taunting- like expensive, powerful wine. Gren giggled - _giggled. What the hell are you doing?_

“I think you’re safe for now, ya know?”

**“That’s good.”**

Several minutes passed,  and they didn’t exchange many words. They watched Callum get escorted to the bathroom by Soren and Claudia, and after that, the rounds of karaoke went by as if nothing had happened.

Aaravos cleared his throat and Gren swiveled his head. “YEAH?” He yelled, forgetting that he didn’t have raise his voice anymore.

Alcohol was an interesting thing. Over the course of the evening, it had slowly but surely taken something from Gren. Not his common sense or his shame, but his inability to hold in any sort of bodily reaction to the presence of Aaraovos. He laughed at everything the elf said and even when he said nothing, it was still hilarious. He blushed almost uncontrollably and the worst thing was, he knew what he was doing- he knew that everything he did more than likely came off as flirting. It wasn’t Gren’s best, but it also wasn’t his worst, since completely sober Gren would have shied away from even saying hello to someone as handsome as the startouch elf. He would have left the flirting to someone more capable, like Amaya or Marcos. _Damn them for having more friends and leaving me to make a fool out of myself._ Though Gren didn’t mind being more isolated, it was just more likely for him to do something stupid at a party. He had a strong feeling that after tonight, Aaravos wouldn't really want to talk to him anymore, though right now the elf was ridiculously good at hiding his misery. He just smiled and laughed, making it look genuine enough, which it could have been, if it was possible for anyone to be interested in Gren. _Cause that’s batshit. Total batshit._ Gren giggled again. Aaravos raised an eyebrow.

**“Well, I was going to ask about your schedule, but you- you seem to find something rather-”**

“NECROMANCY!” Gren shouted and hiccuped at the same time, which turned heads. He grinned apologetically and lowered his voice again to a stage whisper. “I- I’m taking Necromancy as an elective, it’s- Corvus suggested it.”

 **“That’s lovely.”** Gren burst out laughing. **“What- What’s so-”**

“N-Nothin’.... Nothin’ at all. ‘S just… Necromancy…. You just called necromancy lovely. Do you- Do you know what it is?”

**“I am familiar with the art of corpse reanimation. I apologize if what I said offended-”**

“It didn’t!” He decided to move closer to the elf, trying to isolate his air headedness from everything else, which was only his desire to flirt with the one person who had paid him any real attention all night. This person who happened to be one of the most breathtaking elves Gren had ever seen. This person who seemed to be genuinely enjoying his company. But why? “But seriously, I, uh… I’m studying the sun arcanum. It’s, um… It’s fun. Yeah, it’s-” Aaravos was laughing at him again. Gren could smell his cologne- rich jasmine and a hint of rose. “Sorry.” He blushed, hoping the elf wouldn’t notice. “I’m a tad- just a tad-”

**“Drunk? I can tell. It’s okay. I think it’s cute.”**

.

.

_Shut the fuck up._

_Are you fucking serious?_

“Y- You think it’s- I mean, it’s a mess, honestly. I’m a- I’m a whole fuckin’...” Gren’s senses were already disjointed, but that comment didn’t help his situation. “I’m a mess. That’s what I-”

 **“Hardly.”** Instead of pulling away, Aaravos moved his arm up on the headrest of the couch so Gren could move in closer. **“A mess is… Well…** That **is a mess.”** Aaravos pointed at Callum, who was sitting alone, just next to the front door. He looked sick and miserable. **“You, not so much.”**

Gren wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol, the situation, or his own stupidity, but his eyes started to wander from the elf’s eyes, down his chest, and to the black leather belt wrapped around his waist. _He wouldn’t be interested. I’m being an idiot. Asking never hurt. But doesn’t it, though? Isn’t this where he says ‘Yeah sorry, but I only like men who are into vinyl’ or something like that? I would never like vinyl. I would rather die._

**“Gren?”**

_Why is this even happening to me? Why’s he with me and not Marcos or Corvus? God, both of them are insanely hot… But like why me- because it’s convenient, right? Or maybe as a joke… But he doesn’t have anything against me. Why would he? I’ve been nothing but nice, right? Nice and drunk. Maybe a little flirtascious, but that’s beside the point._

**“Gren.”**

.

.

“Y-yeah?”

**“Are you sure I haven’t offended you in any-”**

“D’you wanna go somewhere?” Gren blurted out.

.

.

.

He thought that the elf would recoil, maybe even stand up and yell at him, but if was possible, Aaravos looked even happier and his stars flashed a little, glowing brighter. **“Oh?”**

“I just- It’s kinda loud and stuff, and I thought- maybe if you wanted to- to go somewhere else… Just kind of get outta here… Maybe-”

Aaravos looked like he wanted say something.

He was going to say something.

But the smile vanished.

He face crumbled in concentration as he pulled his vibrating phone out of the side pocket of his pants.

He glanced at the screen.

.

.

Every joyful thing about his physical expression was gone.

He looked worried.

**“Hello?”**

.

.

**“What?”**

.

.

**“I… Okay.”**

**.**

**.**

**“I understand. I’ll be right there.”**

Sad, even.

 **“I- I’m sorry.”** His attention focused back on Gren and his voice sounded hoarse and not quite like himself. **“This has been fun. You- You’re- I really- I’m sorry. I need to leave. It’s a bit of an emergency. I’ll um…”** He stumbled a bit as he stood up. **“I’ll see you around.”**

“I… Do you have a ride home? Are you safe to drive? Can I help in any-”

 **“No.”** Aaravos said firmly. **“I appreciate the offer and you’re very kind, but no thank you. I’ve got it covered. It was nice seeing you again. Really, it was. I’m very sorry. Very, very sorry.”**

“It’s okay… Be safe.”

.

.

_(Country roads, take me home_

_To the place I belong_

_West Virginia, mountain mama_

_Take me home, country roads)_

Callum’s tired and stretched voice echoed in Gren’s as he sat alone on the couch once again.

Gren didn’t know where Aaravos had gone off to.

It didn’t matter.

It wasn’t his business.

Crow was still sitting outside when Gren left, in that very same position.

It’s not like he could ask what was wrong.

He didn’t know the guy.

He just- He was interested, that’s all.

But interested wasn’t enough.

It wasn’t enough to keep him there.

He just had to let it go.

 _Let it go._ “Bye, Crow.” Gren waved. “See you in October.”

Crow mumbled something but Gren couldn’t quite hear him over the music- still Billy Joel. _Let it go._

_(Sing us a song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you got us feeling alright)_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
